


Cyborgs Don't Feel Pain

by nightvesper



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Future Fic, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Not Happy, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvesper/pseuds/nightvesper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2029 and everything predicted in "The Mertonator" has come to pass. Takes place right before the cyborg travels back in time to kill Tommy. 200 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyborgs Don't Feel Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Merton: "Are you sure Tommy works alone in the future? No mention of his diminutive, yet studly sidekick?
> 
> Robot!Tommy: "No." 
> 
> -The Mertonator 3x15

 

 

Merton lay in a pool of his own blood, broken, in a blue windowless room. His arms and legs were sprawled out uselessly beside him. The robotic implants had not yet healed.  “Just kill me,” he choked, bitter tears pouring from his eyes. “Please, why are you doing this?”

The man in white stared down at him coldly.  “You’re our best chance at getting close to the werewolf.”

“I’d rather die than help you hurt him,” Merton whispered, voice hoarse.

“With the microchip you will not know the difference.”

Merton’s eyes closed upon a final tear. “I’m sorry, Tommy.”

\--------------------

 

“Oh thank God, Merton!” Tommy cried, racing toward the familiar black-clad figure. “It’s been days! Where were you?” He embraced the goth in a tight hug, pressing his lips to the other man’s.

The mouth against his own was cold and unmoving. The body he held stood rigid and firm.

“Merton?” Tommy asked, eyebrows drawing together in concern. “Baby, you ok?” He pulled away, eyeing his husband up and down.

“Thomas P. Dawkins?” Merton’s blue eyes were dim and expressionless. His voice was odd.

Tommy frowned deeply, confused now.  “Yeah?”

“Scan complete.” Merton turned and walked away. “Initiating time jump sequence.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> They talked about the Mertonator as if he were a robot, but they used the term "cyborg" which implies a human/robotic hybrid. What if it really was Merton?


End file.
